


Goku's Birthday

by PawPatrolAir



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPatrolAir/pseuds/PawPatrolAir
Summary: Hakkai makes sure that Goku has a great birthday~!
Relationships: Cho Hakkai/Son Goku
Kudos: 2





	Goku's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! -waves- Well here is a little something I worked on today for Goku's birthday! Hope you enjoy! And I need to update Brewing Love soon! It's been a few months and I'm sorry it's been a while- I will hopefully get the next chapter done this week! Anyways enjoy ya'll!
> 
> \------------------------------------

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

* * *

As Hakkai awoke his eyes slowly fluttered open and he let out a yawn, before glancing down and smiling at the younger man laying in his arms. "He's so cute." Hakkai thought to himself, as he placed a kiss on Goku's forehead, before he let go of his husband and slowly got of bed and put his pants and a t-shirt on, before he headed out of the bedroom and to the kitchen, where he began to make breakfast.

And not just any breakfast, but a very special breakfast! Today was Goku's birthday and Hakkai had gotten everything his husband had wanted for his birthday breakfast.

As Hakkai pulled a box of pancake mix out of one of the cabinets, he heard a squeak and suddenly felt a small weight landing on his right shoulder. "Good morning, Hakuryuu." Hakkai said, as he petted his dragon on the head. Hakuryuu squeaked back at his owner and rubbed his little dragon head against Hakkai's.

Hakkai grinned and petted Hakuryuu once more before he turned his attention back to cooking. He then reached into one of the other cabinets and pulled a bowl out, then proceeded to get out a bag of chocolate chips, then he took out a cutting board and grabbed some fruit from the fridge.

Hakkai chopped up the fruit which was Watermelon, Kiwi, and Bananas!

Afterwards he went to the stove and turned it on and then took out a pan and then poured the pancake mix into it and soon Hakkai found himself flipping pancakes and then added the chocolate chips to it! Soon a huge stack of chocolate chip pancakes were finished and a plate that Hakkai placed in the middle of the kitchen table, as he then put the fruit on another plate and put it beside of the pancakes. After he had plates set for himself and Goku, he put down napkins with knives, and forks for each of them before placing two glasses on the table with a jug of orange juice!

Hakkai grinned as he was happy that everything was ready! He was just about to go and wake Goku when he heard him enter the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday, my love." Hakkai said, as Goku walked up to him. "Thanks, Hakkai." Goku replied, as he then leaned in and kissed Hakkai on the lips. Hakkai kissed him back and then the couple broke apart and sat down for breakfast. "I sure hope you enjoy this, Goku." Hakkai said, as they both put food on their plates.

"I'm sure I will! You're the best cook ever." Goku replied, with a grin.

Sure enough the good was delicious! And both Goku and Hakkai had found themselves munching on breakfast quite easily!

After breakfast Sanzo and Gojyo came on over with gifts! Goku had gotten a package of meatbuns from Gojyo and a watch from Sanzo! The two stayed for about half the day and chatted with Goku and Hakkai and had some nice leftovers Hakkai had cooked a few nights ago for lunch! Which was ramen with eggs!

After that Hakkai presented the birthday cake to his friends and Husband that he had made. It was a chocolate moose cake! Goku made a wish and blew out the candles and then the group dug into the very tasty cake!

Around early evening when the sun was setting Gojyo and Sanzo said goodnight to Hakkai and Goku before they headed on home.

Then Hakkai closed the front door and turned with a smile to Goku who smiled back. "Ready for the gift I got you?" Hakkai asked.

"You know it!" Goku responded. Hakkai nodded and then went into the bedroom and opened the cloest where he took out a wrapped box with a blue bow on the top. He then sat down on the sofa next to Goku in the living room and handed to it him. Goku carefully opened the box and gasped at what he saw. It was a golden pendant attached to a gold chain. And the pendant was gold heart and when he opened it up had the letters H and G engraved in it with a plus sign in the middle of the letters.

"Oh it's beautiful! Hakkai I love it." Goku said, as he put it around his neck. "I'm so glad. And I love you." Hakkai replied. "I love you too." Goku responded with a smile. The two then kissed before breaking apart and then hugged one another. "Want another gift?" Haakai whispered in Goku's ear. "You know it... You gonna do all the work tonight?"

"You know it..." Hakkai purred. "I want you under me tonight anyways." The two then glanced over to the little dragon sleeping on the chair on the other side of the living room, feeling thankful that their pet was asleep. Then Hakkai winked at his husband Goku chuckled and then the two went to their bedroom, closing the door behind them. Then Hakkai pulled Goku over to the bed, ready to end his husband's birthday in the best way possible.


End file.
